Untitled
by canucksgirl
Summary: Sharpay is known as the Ice Queen. When Troy falls for her, what will happen? Will love reign supreme? Or will Troy shatter her heart? Is there more to Sharpay? Troypay! Complete!
1. the beginning

summary: Sharpay is known as the Ice Queen. Troy knows theres more to her icy core. Can he find that sweet center? Or will he fail and lose her forever? Troypay

* * *

Sharpay wasn't always like this, mean, evil, selfish or as she is known for, being _icy_. Only two people know about that sweet, caring and deep person underneath that hard shell. Those two people are her twin brother Ryan and her best friend, Kelly. They coaxed her day after day to break, to let others in, but you could say Sharpay was like an egg. She was afraid that if she let others in, they'd break or drop her.

It was another day at East High. Ryan held the door as his sister quickly passed him, muttering a very quiet 'thank you' as she passed, not taking her eyes off her sidekick. She wasn't afraid of bumping into anyone because her reputation caused the hallways to split like the Red Sea when she passed by. When she passed, some people pretended to shiver, as if they had been overcome by a wave of ice.

THUD! Sharpay found herself on the floor with her sidekick in front of her and with someone on top of her. It was none other than the basketball superstar Troy Bolton, who had failed to notice Sharpay while talking to Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy were friends now, since they realized that they treasured their friendship more than any relationship they could ever have. Gabriella quickly helped Troy, then Sharpay up after Sharpay had tried unsuccessfully to push Troy off. "Get off me Bolton!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to land on you but I was talking t-"

"I don't need to hear your excuse. But as for the apology, I'll accept that"

"Say Sharpay, I was wondering if-"

"I don't have time, Bolton, goodbye"

Sharpay left alone since Ryan was already immersed in a conversation he and Gabriella began. Troy walked up to them to join them

"So, Troy, another run-in with my sister?"

"Yea. I tried to ask her if we could hang out sometime, but she just ignored me."

"Typical Sharpay. Well, me and Ryan are free after school, how about we all hang out?"

"No I think I'll lone it today. Besides, it's Friday and we still have lots of time left. I have to go otherwise I'm going to be late for chemistry. Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic...what do you think? R&R 


	2. the mall

chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope that this goes well! By the way please excuse me for any mistakes I might have made at all.

* * *

After school that day, Troy walked through the empty hallways towards the exit, but stopped when he heard a crash. A clueless freshman had bumped into Sharpay, and being Sharpay she snapped at him.

"What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry but you were the one tha-"

"I don't want to hear your silly excuse. And sorry is not enough!"

Seeing a crowd beginning to gather Sharpay immediately shot a glare. Within the next few seconds the hall was empty, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone. Not sensing Troy's presence Sharpay began to stand up, but staggered. Troy instantly helped her balance before she hit the ground.

"Sharpay are you ok?" Troy asked a little worried

"No! Can't you see that stupid freshman made me twist my ankle? Now if you excuse me I need to catch the bus."

"Where's Ryan?"

"He's driving Gabriella home. I said I was fine going home myself."

"Well you're not. Mind if I drive you?"

"No. I don't need assistance."

"Are you sure? But you know, news travels fast about the Ice Queen Sharpay Evans taking transit."

"Fine Bolton, but just this once. After this I'm getting my friend Kelly to pick me up."

The whole ride was silent. Since Sharpay only lived down the street, Troy didn't mind taking her. After dropping her off at her immense mansion he got home. He shot some hoops and then came in for dinner. Only then did he remember that his parents were on a cruise in the Bahamas. He found some pizza pops, heated them up and ate them. After watching some TV he fell asleep.

The next day, Ryan called him up, asking if he would like to go to the mall with he and Gabby. When Troy asked Ryan whether Sharpay would go or not, Ryan said she was, but she was with Kelly, not them. Troy agreed to the plan and met them at the mall. They had lots of fun, but Ryan and Gabriella decided to go as a twosome for a while. They left Troy to lone it in the mall for a while.

Troy had decided that he would go to Urban Planet **(a/n: don't know whether they have one in New Mexico or not, but whatever)** to check out some clothes he might like. It was going fine until…

CRASH!

Clothes littered the place he had landed. Blushing, he stood up quickly. He couldn't recognize the person he had crashed with, even though from behind she looked familiar. What the person beside her said triggered his memory.

"Are you ok Sharpay? That looked like it hurt."

It was Sharpay!

"BOLTON?!?"

"H-h-h-hey, Sharpay. Are you ok sorry about that."

"That's the second time this has happened and this time, it's in public? Are you like, planning all this just to ruin my life? Why don't you just go back to your group of basketball lunkheads and the other bunch!"

"Gosh Sharpay it was just an accident and no, I didn't plan it. You can be such a Dramatic Ice Queen sometimes."

Tears began to form in Sharpay's eyes, slowly making her eyes glassy. Troy, just realizing what he had done, tried to say sorry

"I'm sorry Sharpay I didn't mean-"

"No you did. And I don't care. I've heard enough!"

With that Sharpay walked off, leaving Troy speechless. Kelly, who Troy had heard talking to Sharpay, walked towards Troy with a glare similar to Sharpay's, which intimidated Troy who took a small step back.

"You know what Troy, you're wrong. Sharpay isn't an ice queen. She's not mean or evil like everyone at her school thinks she is. She's really a nice person and if you don't know that you must be stupid and you probably don't know much about her. If you tried to get to know her, you'd understand that she's not as _icy_ as what your words to her just were."

With that Kelly ran off in the direction Sharpay had gone in before, leaving Troy speechless. He called Ryan saying that he was leaving now and went home, still confused about what Kelly had said to him. Later that night he thought to himself,

Was Kelly telling the truth? Is there more to Sharpay than meets the eye?

With that Troy fell asleep, determined to find out for himself whether Kelly's words had been real or not tomorrow.

* * *

What do you think? R&R plz!


	3. promise

Kay I finally decided on updating…thx for adding my story to your favorites!

I'm SO sorry for like, not updating…I was gone the long weekend and didn't have time…SO SORRY!!!

Anyways change of plans: I decided I can't possibly think of a melting plot (ice) so then I decided…summary gotta change. So, on with chapter 3: promise**

* * *

**Troy woke up the next morning still dazed. Another side to Sharpay? Thinking of this he quickly got dressed and headed out the door without getting breakfast. He thought to himself, knowing their family they will most likely be at church now. Wait, what time is it? 12pm?!? She's at home already! I think I'll pay a little visit. He drove his car down the street since he was too lazy to walk and parked in front of her house. He walked slowly to the front door and knocked. He knocked a few more times until he realized the door was open.

Sharpay's P.O.V.

It was after church. Ryan and my parents decided to go to grab a bite somewhere and since I didn't want to go, I was all by myself inside the house. I decided to heat up some pizza, bring it to my room and go from there. I began listening to my new pink ipod nano but got bored after a while and stopped. I suddenly heard knocking. _Probably some door to door salesman again. They always come to our house since it's so big,_ I thought, but then I heard the doorknob turn and the front doors slowly creak open. _Oops…_I thought, _Must've left the door unlocked…_I quickly hid in my walk-in closet, praying that no one would find me, but then I heard someone call out

"Sharpay?"

Wait! I remember that voice. It's…TROY BOLTON?!?

Troy's P.O.V.

"Sharpay?"

I called for her and in 2 minutes, I heard soft footsteps. _What no high heels?_ I joked to myself briefly until I saw Sharpay at the top of the stairs.

"What Bolton? You scared me for a second there!"

"I'm sorry Sharpay. I just wanted to apologize about bumping into you at the mall the other day and calling you an ice queen. I thought maybe you know, talk for a while?"

"I accept your apology, Bolton. It's not worth it holding a grudge against someone that bumped into you. What do you need to talk to me, of all people about? And, how about I come down and we talk in my living room. Straight ahead, turn right."

_Wow, she has her own living room?_ I walked in and immediately confirmed that it was hers. It was decorated with a lot of pink with some black here and there. It was like a dream teen living room. She walked in with some snacks and sat down on across from me on her L-shaped sofa.

"So what is it?"

"Well, it's about the whole ice queen thing. Kelly said there was more to you than meets the eye. I'm just curious to know. I mean, if this was all one big show, then what's the real thing like?"

I watched Sharpay's face drop slightly, then relax.

"Oh is this all you came to say Troy? I mean no offense really but-"

"Wait did you just call me Troy? I guess the ice queen personality was just a façade."

"Troy, you don't understand. The only reason I act that way is because I'm," she suddenly whispered, "afraid." She continued, "I'm afraid that if I let anyone in, they'll just end up hurting me. That's why I act like I don't care. Because it hurts too much to care, to let others know about the real you."

"But Sharpay, you know every time you're called the ice queen, doesn't it hurt knowing its not really you? Its hard to tell you this but, it hurts me too. Stop all this. Please Sharpay, do this for yourself, for your brother, for…me. I…care about you."

"Are you sure you care? I just don't want to get hurt again. When Zeke and I broke up **(a/n sorry for not mentioning this earlier but I think it would give the hurt feeling a better go, considering she's had a heartbreak previously.)**, I felt as if something was gone. I hate that feeling, weakness…"

I stopper her from talking more, cupped her chin and kissed her. I felt my heart beating, but at the same time I could feel hers too. When I pulled back, Sharpay was red.

"Please, give me a chance. I can make everything better. You don't have to hide inside yourself anymore, you have me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Yeah so much of a chapter eh? So I was thinking of making Sharpay a lot nicer at school, Troy a little bit more happy and you know go on from there…plot contributions are accepted please R&R!!!


	4. to school and back home

Kay srri I haven't been able to update for a while…it's almost the end of the first term up here in Vancouver so mad studying and projects for a while

Anyways thanks for the comments! I'm thinking of starting up another one right now so expect a story sooner or later! And, since I absolutely LOVE Yellowcard, I'm going to be doing a couple of oneshot songfics here and there…just a heads up! P.S. thx for the good first oneshot reviews im thinking of doing a sequel and I already have a layout for it…I'm going to post up a trailer, and you msg me in any way you can to pick one of the contestants goes first, etc., etc.. But if you don't pick, I already have an order planned teehee so cast in your vote if you want to keep your person safe!

Disclaimer: I do not own all that is mentioned below such as High School Musical, Space Jam or the Phantom of the Opera…same goes for those past 3 chapters where I forgot to put in one of these…**

* * *

**That night after Troy had left, Sharpay had watched the moon from her balcony in her room for an hour, just thinking and smiling to herself about what had happened between herself and Troy.

The next day Sharpay woke up an hour just to practice smiling and getting the idea in her head. It worked for a while, but then she thought of the shivers and the whispers from the population of East High and frowned once again. Today, instead of making a full entrance and walking without looking up while texting furiously on her sidekick and when people shivered as she walked by, she just silently opened the doors and walked in. People began whispering but Sharpay kept repeating to herself, _walk on by, walk on by, try smiling, try smiling_ so instead of turning around to glare, she put a small smile on her face and said silently, but loud enough to hear, "Hi," and kept walking towards her locker. People were looking at her now and whispering even more

_What happened to the Ice Queen?_

_What's up with Sharpay? _

_No glare?_

_Is she becoming nice?_

When she got to her locker, which was coincidentally beside Troy's, she breathed a sigh of relief that no one had yelled out 'Ice Queen!' during that walk towards her locker. She was at her locker for a while when Troy appeared. He realized last night that if he had walked in with Sharpay, it would be totally awkward for her so he silently said "Hey. Good luck with being nicer today." Sharpay replied this by saying, "Hey to you too Troy. Listen, why don't we keep this on the DL for now ok? Keep quiet about it and if I call you Bolton, don't take it personally ok?" Troy replied with a quick 'ok' and they went to their classes.

During lunch, Sharpay had gotten her food and was heading to the drama club table when…

"Sharpay come sit with us!"

The room fell dead silent…even the lunch ladies stopped and, along with everyone in the room, looked in the direction of the voice. It was none other than Gabriella, who had heard of Sharpay's slight change in attitude decided that she would try to get along with Sharpay.

Sharpay decided that since she had to be nice, might as well start making friends, so Sharpay walked over to Gabriella's table, which consisted of Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Troy, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi. Ryan had already become friends with the group and was chatting with them when Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella. The rest of the table had gone silent for a few seconds, then said hi to Sharpay. Sharpay smiled, a genuine smile, and said hi back. She began to talk to Gabriella and she realized they had a lot in common. They shared a few jokes and she even told Gabriella that in truth, she was kinda smart too, and that she had no right in doing all that stuff to Gabriella and Troy during the callbacks last time. She apologized and when Gabriella told her that it was no big deal, she smiled back.

As lunch progressed, Sharpay was slipped a note under the table. It read

_Hey Shar,_

_You wanna hang out after school? I can go to your place and maybe we could even work on some things. Nod once for yes and twice for no and I'll meet you at your house since you want to keep it on the DL_

Bolton 

Sharpay thought about it for a second, and when she saw Troy's eyes lock onto her, she quickly nodded once, with which Troy replied with his 'million dollar smile'.

The last few periods went by quickly. Darbus' drabble and Sharpay's math teacher, Mrs. Lynn **(a/n: I have no idea just made up ok?)** was explaining pi again to the class. Sharpay was already whizzing through math, so she didn't bother listening. At long last, the final bell rang and everyone shot out of the classroom.

Sharpay gathered her things and walked home. When she was out of eyeshot from the school, a car pulled up to her. It was Troy.

"Hey Shar, you need a ride?"

At first Sharpay thought of snapping at him, but suddenly remembered her new self and nodded, saying a quick thank you as she entered the passenger side of the car. They drove for 5 minutes, talking about school, basketball and drama until they finally arrived at Sharpay's house. Judging by the nice Corvette in the driveway Ryan was home, but that didn't matter. Ryan was probably here only for a while before going with Gabriella somewhere. When they got out of the car, Troy instinctively linked arms with Sharpay, who wasn't that surprised by such a gesture.

Sharpay got her keys out, unlocked the door and went in. She led Troy to her room and they got out their stuff to start working. When they had finally finished, they decided to watch a movie. Troy insisted on watching Space Jam while Sharpay wanted to watch the Phantom of the Opera. But in the end, Sharpay pouted and Troy instantly gave in, even offering to put the movie in. They watched it for a while and when Sharpay turned around, her face was only a tiny bit away from Troy's. They were about to kiss when her door was opened.

"Sharpay…?"**

* * *

**Ooh who is it? I think you know judging by my writing habits but please, r&r!

And P.S. check for the Survivor Trailer!


	5. one drama

I am so sorry for forgetting the story that started it all, Untitled. I have been busy throwing my thoughts out for my other stories and didn't have time to update but, as I promised, here's Untitled! And by the way, I feel bad for not writing much so I'll try my best! It's hard writing this right now because the Canucks are losing 2-0 to the Blue Jackets right now 

Disclaimer: This goes for the other chapters. I do not own High School Musical and anything underneath this line.

* * *

_Last time on Untitled:_

_Sharpay turned around, her face only a tiny bit away from Troy's. They were about to kiss when her door was opened._

"_Sharpay…?"_

Sharpay turned to see Ryan there with Gabby. Ryan's face told her that he was confused and surprised all at the same time. Gabby was fighting back giggles. Gabby realized that it was the bad time and dragged Ryan to his room. Sharpay could hear Gabby's giggles through the door in between Sharpay and Ryan's rooms. Sharpay threw one of her heels at the main door to close it and threw the other one at the connecting door to signal that she knew that they were on the other side eavesdropping. She could hear Gabby and Ryan sprinting down the stairs, slamming the front door and off in the Corvette 5 minutes after she threw the heel. She sighed, satisfied with what she had done and laid back down. Troy looked at her and cracked up with laughter. Looking at Troy laugh made Sharpay laugh too. They were once again sitting close to each other and continued to watch the movie. Sharpay tried to reach the popcorn that Troy had on his left side **(a/n: Troy was on the left, Sharpay was on the right.)** She once again caught herself looking right into Troy's eyes, inches away from his face. Troy moved closer, feeling the connection between them. Sharpay instinctively moved closer. Troy softly pressed his lips onto hers, letting it grow into a deeper kiss and nothing more.

"I love you,"

"Love you too."

It was Sharpay's first kiss. Her sweetest moment. She was finally new again.

The next day at school she arrived later than her normal schedule with a beautiful, genuine smile on her face. People decided to talk to her now, since she was no longer the ice queen. She talked with everybody, gaining approval of the new Sharpay every hall she walked through. When she reached her locker, she met the Wildcats surrounding Troy's locker. She smiled at them, half of them responding with a smile of their own. Troy was smiling too, a little more than everyone else was. Sharpay's happiness spread across the school. As soon as the Wildcats had left, Troy came up to Sharpay.

"Hey!"

"Hey Troy! How was your day yesterday?" she said teasingly. Troy looked back at her with the weirdest look on her face, making her laugh. He finally caught on and started to laugh. They talked until the bell rang and went off into their classes. Troy surprisingly hung out with Sharpay the whole day, both of them laughing and joking around with each other. Ryan and Gabriella, who shared a table with the two, were off in their own little world, staring at how childish the two could be. And when Troy snuck up behind Sharpay and kissed her on the cheek later in the day. No one who had seen the two the entire day, which was most of the school, was surprised. When they entwined their hands and walked out of the school, two kids were exchanging money after placing bets with each other on when they would hook up, literally. Ryan didn't even bother to go home early that day because Sharpay would be there with Troy. He and Gabriella decided to go bowling instead to wait for the other two to enjoy their time together.

Sharpay and Troy arrived at Sharpay's house in Troy's car. They didn't feel like watching the movies so…

"What do you do when you're bored?"

"I play basketball. Right now I want to so bad, but I want to spend time with you♥."

"Don't tell Ryan this but…"

Sharpay led Troy to Ryan's room, went inside his closet and in the far corner, Sharpay lifted up some sort of a camouflaged cellar door. They went in and down a long ladder that was probably 2 stories long and into the mansion's basement area. Troy was confused but at the same time anticipating for the surprise. Sharpay flicked on the lights when…

"No way Sharpay! No way! I've never…oh my gosh! This is one of the best basketball courts I've ever stepped on. And I'll tell you right now I've stepped on quite a few courts in my day!"

"Sh! I told you that it was a secret! Why do you think the entrance is in Ryan's room? He plays basketball but he doesn't want to tell anyone else. I thought that since I could trust you…tah dah! This area is fully equipped with bleachers with seating up to and including 12 people, working showers, change rooms with marble floors and an NBA regulation size court!"

"Marble floors? Awesome! This is like, luxury basketball! Wait…a girl's change room?"

Troy looks at Sharpay and Sharpay smiles, nodding her head.

"No way! I, you, but, woah! Who knew?"

"I come here all the time to blow off steam. I count how many times the words Ice Queen was said to me or behind my back and then I shoot that amount of baskets. Yes Troy, I do know that it's baskets, not touchdowns or goals."

"Whoa…"

"Are you still surprised? Or can I play some one on one with the Wildcats superstar?"

"If you're ready to lose, then be my guest."

"Try me."

Sharpay grabbed one of the nicest basketballs Troy had ever seen from a cart off to the side by the bleachers and began to play. Troy let her start off because, well, because she was a girl. Sharpay slowly dribbled the ball. She dribbled for 30 seconds and just when Troy was about to reach out for the ball, she began sprinting off towards the basket. Troy ran towards her but swish he was too late. He grabbed the ball and went the other way with Sharpay following close behind. He shot it and swish it went in just like he had practiced for all those games. Troy and Sharpay played back to back like that until they forgot the time. In the end, during a tie breaker…

"Sharpay shoots she scores!"

"Aw man! I would've gotten that one!"

"Too bad. Better luck next time."

"If you're this good I'll have to rethink playing for a next time.

"Well superstar here's to losing."

Sharpay crept closer to him. Troy picked her up so she was his height and kissed her. They kissed for a while and then broke apart, checking the time. 7pm. Troy had to leave so they shut the lights off and climbed back up before Troy had tried out the amazing showers. They climbed up the ladder into Ryan's room and went to the front doors.

"I had an awesome time."

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Bye Sharpay."

"Bye Troy."

Troy was thinking of Sharpay the drive back, during dinner and when he fell asleep. Sharpay seemed to do the exact same thing, even when Gabriella was over for dinner with Ryan. Ryan and Gabriella left her though, because they knew these two seemed to be so perfect with each other.

The next day Troy and Sharpay came in with linked arms. Everyone, even the Troy fanatics were happy for him and Sharpay. They were one of the cutest couples to ever embrace East High. They spent their day in between classes together, talking about stuff and cracking up and Troy's random jokes in between. During lunch, they shared a table with Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella and happily celebrated when Ryan and Gabriella finally admitted to being together. They had to go off in their separate ways for a while, since Troy had basketball and Sharpay had drama club. Sharpay ended early that day. She forgot to tell Troy and thought that she would surprise him. But when she walked into the gym, there was Troy…with a girl…kissing.

It was Cassidy the head cheerleader. Sharpay fumed with anger, but the sorrow and hurting overtook her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cried out.

"Troy!"

"Sharpay I'm so sorry she just came in her and-"

"Save the excuses Troy. Don't you even remember the promise you made to me? That you would never hurt me? Well look at me now. Is this called hurting me because last time I checked kissing the head cheerleader is on that list! It's over Troy, even if it hadn't even started. Bye, Bolton."

Troy tried to run after her but she had taken off her high heels and sprinted, making it hard for Troy to keep up with lightning fast Sharpay Evans. She drove off with her engine revving off into the distance and all Troy could do was watch. _Bolton. _He thought, _She said it with such anger and ice. What have I done?

* * *

_ooh the drama unfolds...who could have a story without drama? Too boring! Stay tuned for more!


	6. the hurt and the plan

Hey! According to my profile, this is the 5th last chapter in this. After this, there will be 4 more chapters . I'll be focusing on this one for now because it's all I think about finishing! By the way, HSM survivor will have 5 or 6 more chapters, and Delightful Girl Sharpay Evans will have about 16 more chapters like the TV show. Here it is! Chapter 6 of untitled!

P.S. I haven't updated since forever so I'll update the plan later ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything underneath this line.

* * *

**Last time on: Untitled:**

_She forgot to tell Troy and thought that she would surprise him. But when she walked into the gym, there was Troy…with a girl…kissing._

_It was Cassidy the head cheerleader. Sharpay fumed with anger, but the sorrow and hurting overtook her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cried out._

"_Troy!"_

"_Sharpay I'm so sorry she just came in here and-"_

"_Save the excuses Troy. Don't you even remember the promise you made to me? That you would never hurt me? Well look at me now. Is this called hurting me because last time I checked kissing the head cheerleader is on that list! It's over Troy, even if it hadn't even started. Bye, Bolton."_

Troy tried to run after her but she had taken off her high heels and sprinted, making it hard for Troy to keep up with lightning fast Sharpay Evans. She drove off with her engine revving off into the distance and all Troy could do was watch. Bolton. He thought, She said it with such anger and ice. What have I done?

With her engine roaring, Sharpay searched the side of her car for a CD with some songs she burnt a while ago. She found herself listening to Yellowcard. She replayed "Sure Thing Falling" and "Down On My Head" over and over again. She held back her tears so she could control the car. She was driving on the highway. She didn't want to crash. After a while she drove back home, took the CD and ran inside.

Slam! She closed the door behind her. Her parents weren't home again. She thought Ryan was somewhere with Gabby so she just ran up to her room, crashed onto her bed and cried. She remembered crying because of Zeke but this was more painful. _Promise? Promise?!? Liar! I can't believe him that…_and she continued to call Troy all sorts of 'colorful' names. Her door swung open. Ryan was right there.

"Ryan? I thought you were with Gabby."

"I wasn't. I was down in you know where doing you know what!"

"Ryan, nobody's here. Nobody's going to find out you play basketball right now."

"Scratch that. Hey what happened? I haven't you seen you like this since Zeke…oh no Tr- oh Shar, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Sharpay went on in detail about what happened. Ryan repeated his sister's words about Troy earlier (the colorful names) in perfect order and added some for Cassidy. He was mad. How could Troy do such a thing? After he had seen his sister like that he promised never to harm a girl like that ever. Especially Gabriella. Doesn't Troy understand?

Ryan gave his sister a comforting hug. They remained that way for a while, until Sharpay moved out of the hug and told Ryan that she was fine and that all she needed was sleep. Ryan left and decided that it was time for him to hit the hay too. If you or even he himself could find his bed under all those clothes, that is.

The next morning, Sharpay woke up. She took a quick shower, applied some makeup and chose an acceptable pink and black ensemble (a/n: I absolutely LOVE pink and black. Can't help it if my rocker side takes over!) They left with Ryan driving. Sharpay had called Gabby about it the night before and Gabby said she would understand if Ryan was going to be looking after Sharpay with his 'watchful older brother eye' to which Sharpay responded with a pout. Ryan pulled up to the school. He and Sharpay walked towards the front doors and he gave Sharpay a moment to dramatically move her hand across her face to 'change' her facial expression to show that she was happy. She walked in smiling, greeting anyone who caught on to her sunshine. To everyone, she was radiant. To Ryan, Gabby and herself, she was shattering. Too bad Troy was there to rain on her happiness parade. She gathered enough strength to look up to him and say a quick hi before going to her locker. Troy began to follow her, to which Ryan allowed in order to not cause so much drama.

Troy silently walked to his locker and whispered to Sharpay.

"Shar, let me explain. I was there practicing when I thought you were surprising me. Turns out it was Cassidy! I thought that it was you and I kissed her! It was an accident I swear! Please forgive me!"

"I don't know Troy. You promised me. It's going to take a lot more than a lame excuse to win me back. Later."

Troy tried to grab onto her but an arm, strong and firm, stopped him. Ryan was smiling at him in a bizarre way.

"Hey Troy I got to tell you something about the basketball game this Friday!"

Troy tried to slip away from Ryan's grip but Ryan held on harder. He led Troy into an empty classroom and his smile disappeared into a frown.

"Listen _Troy_. I haven't seen her upset for a long time. She wasn't as upset as this for anything including the Zeke thing a while ago. I know what you did. I like you with my sister since you're my friend. I only have 4 words of advice for you: fix what happened here."

Ryan walked out and joined Gabriella. Troy thought about it, and then got a bright idea. He ran up to Ryan and Gabriella and whispered something to the both of them, who in turn smiled and excitedly replied. What could Troy have up his sleeve?

* * *

What thing does Troy have planned? I'm updating fast! 


	7. operation: troypay

The last chapter was a shorty cause I wanted to execute the plan in another chapter. At least I did a double decker today!

Enough of me and my awesomely awesome-ness on with the story!

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it twice, I don't own HSM, and now that's thrice (three times. I want it to rhyme, sue me)

* * *

"Shar, go please…please go Shar, please go!"

Gabby and Ryan were begging Sharpay to go to the game. Ryan had been accepted into the team and this would be his first game. He would even be starting. Gabby wanted someone next to her to cheer him on. They begged and nagged and pulled on Sharpay's arm.

"Sharpie! Please come!"

Gabby used one of the cutest names in the book with a baby voice and a pout. Sharpay gave in.

"Fine! But I'm only there to cheer on Ryan ok?"

Ryan really was on the team. He at first was begging Coach Bolton but Mr. Bolton wanted to see some skill before he let him onto the team. Ryan easily beat Chad. Mr. Bolton let him on immediately. What Coach Bolton didn't know was that everything was going according to plan…

"Gabby, Troy is going to be there! I can't do this."

"Come on Sharpay you're going in there to cheer on your awesome brother!"

"Says you."

"Exactly lets GO!"

Gabby dragged the resistant Sharpay onto their seats on the bleachers. **(a/n: is there such thing as a big score clock like the ones in hockey? Pretend there is! I'm not good with basketball please forgive me.) **

They cheered on Ryan who was all over the place. He was stealing the ball, and then scoring, then back again, and over and over he repeated this routine every time he got the chance. He even waved to them while running down the court, to which they happily waved back. This made him repeat this routine along with a little trick before shooting the ball in. The Wildcats were winning. During halftime **(a/n:???)**, a voice came on.

"Will you please direct your attention to either the score clock or the center of the court please. One of our players is making an announcement."

It was a grinning Ryan talking into the microphone. Troy walked to half court. Sharpay tried to get up but Gabriella held her down. Sharpay was beginning to cry. Gabriella and Ryan nodded at each other. Ryan started up a video camera. Troy began to speak.

"Hello Everybody. As most of you know. Sharpay and me were dating and having a blast with each other, but something happened. Sharpay caught me kissing Cassidy, the head cheerleader."

At this point some people in the audience were glancing at Cassidy, who had a confused look on her face.

"Anyway, Sharpay dumped me because I was a jerk. I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry Sharpay. I promised you not to hurt you. I, Troy Bolton am here on this Friday night hoping to mend up what was broken up. Please, Shar, forgive me. I love you."

The audience let out 'awes' and looked at Sharpay, who was crying freely now. Sharpay looked at Troy, who mouthed out I'm sorry, I love you so much to her silently. Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to him. His arms were open and they hugged. The audience began clapping and cheering.

The audience stopped clapping and fell silent once again. Troy stopped hugging her and stepped back, pulling a red velvet box from his shorts.

"Shar, this promise ring is to show how much I miss you and no matter how far we are from each other, I'll be with you. Everytime you look at this ring, think of me. I even have one for me so that I wouldn't forget you."

Sharpay laughed while letting Troy put it on. She put his on for him and kissed him, which he happily returned. The whole audience erupted into louder cheers and applause. Ryan smiled as he stopped the video and gave a thumbs up to Gabriella, who in turn pointed to herself, then made a heart with her hands and then pointed at Ryan. He excitedly returned the gesture, which attracted some attention. Gabriella and Ryan blushed as Troy and Sharpay laughed. The Wildcats ended up winning, but who really cared? The buzz was about the cutest couple getting back together. Chad and Taylor even threw an after party at Chad's. Everyone was in a good mood. Sharpay took Troy outside.

"So this was a whole plan?"

"Yea. I missed you too much!"

"Aw…that's so sweet! So is Ryan really on the team?"

"Yea. We needed it to be as real as possible. Did you know he single handedly beat Chad?"

"Really? Chad Danforth? Ha!"

"It's seriously true! I watched!"

"You're the sweetest."

"You're the sweetest."

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"You want to bet?"

"Try me."

They both laughed as they looked into the night sky. They both looked at their rings, which reflected the moonlight. Sharpay spoke up.

"It looks like we're married!"

"It does, doesn't it? But a wedding ring doesn't have an engraving on the inside, does it?"

Sharpay hadn't noticed it before. She read the inscription on the ring:

Troy 3 Sharpay 

Troy's was the reverse

Sharpay 3 Troy 

"That's so sweet! Troy you are the sweetest!"

"I put my bottom dollar on you forgiving me. I had these done 2 days ago."

"We are the cutest couple aren't we?"

"Yup."

They stared at their rings. They stared at each other. They were so happy. Troy inched closer to Sharpay. She inched closer to him. They kissed, reminding themselves never to forget this day ever again.

* * *

What'd you think? Double decking rules! R&R soon! 


	8. a new girl

So I thought that maybe I could sort of prologue this story and connect it to my Survivor fanfic, tying up and loose starts I made with that story.

So just one word to all you Survivor HSM readers: Becca.

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? Sure my sis has the DVD but whatever.

* * *

The whole gang had eventually made his or her way to the ultimate table, the table that was literally higher than everyone other lunch table in the East High cafeteria. The drama club had shifted all the way down to mingle with the rest of the school. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi all sat down in their respective spots. Troy and Chad had stolen chairs from different tables downstairs just to satisfy their huge group. Two extra chairs stood side-by-side, unseated and empty. Sharpay spoke up as soon as they had all gotten their lunches and had sat down.

"Hey, where's Zeke? I thought him and that new girl were joining us today."

"Yeah, he is. He's probably giving her a tour. Look, here he is right now."

"That brunette must be her. She looks weirded out by our school's reluctance to 'stick to the status quo'."

"Oh, don't remind me Chad, Gabby dumped her chili fries with extra cheese onto my top last time."

"Sorry Sharpay, no hard feelings about the nachos right?"

"Of course! We're friends for a reason!"

Zeke and the mysterious new girl climbed up the stairs. The girl seemed shy.

"Hey guys. Sorry for being late. Becca wanted a tour of the kitchen. She likes cooking, just like me!"

Everyone exchanged some 'Hey Becca's and then went around saying their names.

"Names Troy Bolton, nice to meet you. You've probably already heard of me, seeing as this school revolves around basketball."

"Hi! My name is Sharpay Evans, the younger one of the Evans twins. That's my twin brother right there Ryan. So good to meet you! You can just call me Shar if you like! If you have an interest in drama you can always join the drama club!"

"Well seeing as Sharpay has already introduced me I don't need to introduce myself formally, but I'll do it anyway. I'm Ryan. I have starred in a number of musicals alongside my sister."

"Hey I'm Gabriella. If you're really smart, you can join the decathlon team if you want to."

"I'm Taylor. I'm part of the decathlon team just like Gabriella."

"Chad. Just Chad."

"Jason Cross, pleasure to meet you."

"Hey I'm Kelsi! I'm the resident composer at East High."

They ushered Becca to sit down and they began talking to her. As it turns out, she had quite a few things in common with the girls, and even liked the same NBA team, the Lakers **(a/n: thank goodness they play NBA highlights after the NHL ones at 10pm!)**. The gang decided on a movie night at the Evan's place that night. Sharpay took Troy aside and whispered quietly to him.

"Do you notice the connection between Becca and Zeke?"

Troy looked across from them where Becca and Zeke were laughing about some baking joke that Becca had told him.

"Yeah. Just look at them."

"We should get closer to Becca first, and then we'll ask them or hook them up."

Becca suddenly stopped laughing because she noticed something different from the two people across from her.

"Pardon me for asking, but are you two married?"

The gang all looked incredulously at Becca and then began to laugh. Sharpay was able to explain through the laughter.

"Sorry…. for…laughing…. b-but… me... and Troy… aren't… married."

Troy went on to explain to Becca their love story, with the permission of Sharpay. He elaborated some of the details, like the whole will you forgive me plan, to which Kelsi, Gabby and Taylor were so happy to hear. They ended up looking at their respective boyfriends, Jason, Ryan and Chad and pointed out how sweet Troy was and how they should learn from them. Jason fed Kelsi a fry to get her to be quiet, Ryan put his hand over Gabby's mouth and Chad just told Taylor that he would find something to do.

"I guess all of us will be wearing rings soon." Ryan thought aloud.

"Exactly how am I supposed to get cash for the rings?" Jason asked Kelsi

"What about a dinner on Friday, just you and me!" Chad exclaimed to Taylor, who excitedly agreed.

The lunch bell rang, and school progressed. Each person shot out of their class when the last bell rang, grabbed their stuff and headed out to where their cars were. Each couple got into their cars, since they picked each other up every morning and drove to Sharpay and Ryan's house. The most comedic thing that happened was when Troy picked up Sharpay (groom carries bride style) and tried to go through the door with her, but Sharpay's head ended up hitting the doorway, which made her yelp in pain, which made Troy sprint with her up to her room to see if she was alright. The rest of the gang just went into the TV room.

"We have to decide on what we're watching." Kelsi told Jason, who was lying on the sofa lazily.

"No chick flicks!" Jason replied.

"Well no man movies then!" Gabriella said out of nowhere.

"What about Invincible?" Chad thought aloud.

Sharpay came down from the stairs on Troy's back.

"I watched it 5 times already." Sharpay said.

"I watched it with her!" Ryan jumped up while raising his hand

"I want to watch The Notebook…" Taylor whined to Chad, who made a gagging noise and earned a slap from Taylor.

"Boring." Zeke replied.

"Guys, how about we let Becca decide!" Troy said before everyone broke out into another debate.

"Hm…I want to watch…Night at the Museum **(a/n: pretend it's on DVD)**!"

Some of them were ok with it, some grumbled, but everyone laughed their heads off in the end.

"Dum dum, me want gum gum!" Sharpay told Ryan, who laughed at the end of the movie.

"Um, Sharpay?"

"Yes."

"Can I watch TV for a while?"

"Sure."

Becca proceeded to take the remote from the coffee table, and turned the channel to Rogers Sportsnet. It was none other than a Canucks vs. Oilers game. It was 10 minutes into the 2nd period and the Canucks were leading 2-0 after Henrik Sedin had just scored **(a/n: now here is where I shine! This is taken from the Feb. 1st game.)**

"Rock on! We're winning 2-0!"

The boys all looked at her funny. Troy spoke up.

"You like the Canucks?"

"I thought you didn't roll with hockey."

"I don't as much." Troy scratched his head.

"Where are they from?"

This made Becca laugh and then straighten her face.

"You are telling me that YOU don't know where THE Vancouver Canucks play?!?"

"No."

"The Vancouver Canucks play in GM Place in the downtown Vancouver which is in British Columbia right by Vancouver Island."

Troy and Chad looked at each other and laughed. Jason spoke up.

"Aw come on you like that team? They came in like, 9th place in the conference last season and have never won a Stanley Cup!"

Kelsi and the rest of the girls shot a warning sign at him. Becca's face suddenly grew very passionate and angry looking.

"That's all people ever judge us by, whether we have won a cup or not! I tell you, we will make it into the finals this year and we will defeat anybody that dares to try us! We will win!"

Zeke calmed Becca down and asked her,

"You come from Vancouver right?"

"Yep. Hardcore Canuck fan I am."

The boys apologized and they all decided to watch the game. 7 minutes and 30 seconds into the 3rd period, Marc Chouinard **(a/n: I call him shui shui as in Chouinard.)** scored on a breakaway, causing Becca to jump up and scream her lungs out while pointing at the screen and dancing. She even taught the gang a rule or two about hockey. Becca was starting to really fit in with the group.

* * *

5 pages already! This is chapter 8 and it will begin to slowly seep into Survivor HSM. I'm incredibly sorry for adding all that hockey but it's in my blood. Any Canucks fans out there? R&R!


	9. friends 4ever

Here I am again with the 2nd last chapter of the first fanfic I've ever written. I will continue to drabble about the Canucks' awesomeness to waste space sometimes so all you other team's fans please chill…I'm guessing that most of you know what the ending's going to be, since you have read my HSM Survivor story. On with it and dash it all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue!

* * *

The gang and Becca had been hanging out for about 2 weeks now. They were hitting it off smoothly. One exception of course, was the fact that Zeke and Becca weren't together. They all saw the looks they gave each other. Even Chad, who sometimes was completely clueless, caught on and had even caught them looking at each other at least 5 times.

The girls were anticipating a hook up. The boys just wanted Zeke to stop moping about not having a girlfriend. Every time he moped though, the girls noticed that his heart was somewhere else. It seemed like he was acting. What if he and Becca had already hooked up?

Troy and Sharpay were going strongly. Everyone was predicting a wedding after they graduated. It seemed as if Mrs. Bolton was already making plans with Mr. Bolton while secretly meeting Sharpay's parents. Their families often held dinners together. Ryan would in turn invite Gabriella, who would in turn invite Taylor while Troy invited Chad, and then Jason, Kelsi, Zeke and Becca were dragged into it. Family dinners turned into gang dinners. Thankfully, the Evan's household was large enough to fit all of them. The gang usually brought their families along. Everyone was getting along fine. After a couple of the same scenarios, Ryan finally gave into Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella's nagging and showed everyone their secret basketball court. Chad finally realized that this was the reason that Ryan had beaten him, and also realized that Sharpay could also beat him in basketball. Everything seemed to finally turn in the right direction.

Sharpay and Troy went up to her room to enter her balcony. They stood there looking at the moon for a long time.

"Imagine that, it's been 2 months and so much has happened."

"I know. Isn't it great how everyone's getting along?"

"I never imagined myself like this. Top of the world, basketball queen…"

"Queen of the basketball King."

"Nice one Troy."

"Why thank you."

"Do you think that everyone's going to remain friends forever?"

"Of course!"

The gang suddenly charged into Sharpay's room and began blasting some music, enjoying their own little party. What was in store? Everything they hoped.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there, but I'm running out of ideas. One more chapter…R&R! 


	10. finale?

Last chapter! I want you guys to choose my new story! I have 3 stories set out and I don't know which to pick! The summaries and stuff are on my profile. Vote for your favorite or tell me which ones to release. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Man am I going to be writing these for a while…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"Troy!"

"What!"

"Your ringtone!"

"Oh you mean this?"

"YES! That's like one of my favorite songs by FOB!"

"This ain't a scene, it's an arms race?"

"YES! And I thought you knew!"

"I did! I'm just kidding Shar!"

"I'm mad at you!"

"Not after I kiss you!"

Troy grabbed Sharpay and kissed her. Ryan came up with Gabriella.

"Ew! PDA!" Ryan shut his eyes and covered Gabriella's. Troy and Sharpay seemed a little mad.

"OH YEAH?!?" They screamed at the same time.

The next few seconds were like a blur for Ryan and Gabriella. Troy and Sharpay rushed to their sides, grabbed Ryan and Gabby's heads and made them kiss each other, then sprinted a few meters away, walking just like Ryan and Gabby.

"EW! PDA!"

Troy and Sharpay mimicked them, just as the rest of the gang bursted into laughter after the whole scene. Becca and Zeke weren't there though.

"You…should've…seen…your face…Ryan!"

"I know! He was like…what?"

"Haha! Wait, where are Becca and Zeke?"

"No idea. They stopped at the bulletin board to look at something."

Ocean Avenue plays all of a sudden

Everyone except Troy and Ryan were confused. The two guys pointed to Sharpay's phone and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of the girl, hello?"

"Sharpay you HAVE to come and see this! And bring the gang with you! I'm at the event bulletin board!"

Sharpay dragged Troy and Gabriella. Troy grabbed Chad who grabbed Taylor while Gabriella dragged Ryan who dragged Kelsi and she in turn grabbed Jason.

"WOAH!" The students all split like the red sea in the halls as Sharpay came sprinting past, not because of her former Ice Queen status, but because the gang, hooked to each other, came flying after her like a tsunami.

1 minute and 3 run over students later

"HI!"

"Oh my gosh Sharpay you scared me!"

"Sorry. You said fast right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean this fast! I could hear all the run warnings from down the hall! Everyone was like, 'tsunami!'"

"Again, sorry. What's up?!?"

"Check this out

Sharpay and the gang read out the flyer Becca and Zeke so excitedly pointed out.

Survivor is looking for a group of 10 friends willing to participate in a Survivor series! Please send in an audition tape and the name of your school.

Chad freaked out

"We should so go for that!"

As soon as school let out, the gang was in front of the camera at the park, ready to film. Sharpay pressed the record button and quickly pocketed it.

"Hi this is Troy!"

"Sharpay!"

"Ryan!"

"Gabriella!"

"Chad!"

"Taylor!"

"Jason!"

"Kelsi!"

"Zeke!"

"Becca!"

Everyone: "And we're all gonna be best friends forever!"

fades out and credits roll

The End

* * *

And that's a wrap! Tune in for Survivor and vote for your favorite and don't forget to vote for your favorite new story!


End file.
